


Borrowed

by kesomon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesomon/pseuds/kesomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because if you were stranded for a lifetime in the seventies, you'd steal..er..borrow from UNIT too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the third Doctor arc Terror of the Autons once upon a time and I just found myself laughing at the Doctor's complaining about how he never had enough proper equipment to work with. And then this popped into my mind.
> 
> Originally posted to FFN 9/14/2006. Edited for spelling mistakes but otherwise posted in its original format.

Martha gaped in amazement as she looked around the room, filled to the brim with technological doohickies and instruments. "So…this is your laboratory?"

"Yes Martha."

"Very impressive."

"Thank you."

"And what is it you're doing now?" Martha peered over the Doctor's shoulder curiously.

The Doctor sighed and straightened his shoulders, sliding the glass plate in place and turning on the microscope light. His glasses, perched on top of his head, were maneuvered down onto his nose as he focused the lenses, peering through the eyepiece. "I'm busy identifying the unidentifiable gunk we found in the plastic vats. There's something familiar here I just can't put my finger on."

"Oh." Martha shifted slightly, glancing around once more. "Will it take long?"

"Mmm. Longer if I'm not allowed to concentrate, so please hush."

"….Doctor?"

A sigh of exasperation left his direction. "Yes Martha?"

"How come most of this stuff is stamped with the letters U-N-I-T?"

The Doctor coughed nervously and hopped off his chair, ushering her out of the lab hurriedly and shutting the door tight behind him. "No reason at all, Martha. Come along, we'd best do a bit of legwork, all this sitting and researching is ho-hum stuffy boredom. Asking questions, finding witnesses, that's what it's all about!" He gave her a manic smile and headed for the console room. Martha followed with a smug smirk and a bewildered expression.

She never did get her answer.


End file.
